


Day 13 - Gags

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober Challenge 2018 [13]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Female Masturbation, Gags, Hidden Sex, Kinktober, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: An empty room and a glove.





	Day 13 - Gags

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Stargate Atlantis  
> Pairing: Evan Lorne x OFC  
> Kink: Gags

Dating your Commanding Officer’s sister can be tricky. Evan knew this all too well. He’s been dating Emily for a few months but her brother, Colonel John Sheppard, had no idea. Emily was the one who didn’t want her big brother knowing just yet. She wanted to make sure that their relationship could work within the confinements of Atlantis, before telling him.

Evan wouldn’t say he disagreed with her logic, but that made seeing each other quite complicated. Add to that their individual schedules and assignments and it became near impossible. Still, they tried and, more often than not, succeeded. Stolen kisses and late night get togethers in each other’s quarters were the key to keep the relationship fresh and going.

Today was no different, well, almost. It’s been almost two weeks since they were together. They were both a bit on edge, since, through the course of those two weeks, they had made plans and had to cancel each time, leaving them aching for each other. Evan couldn’t wait any longer and neither could Emily.

Heading back to the locker room to get his gear off, he found Emily walking down an empty hallway and decided to take a chance. Grabbing her arm, he opened the closest door and pulled her inside. Shoving her against the wall, he kissed her with all the passion and desire that has built up from all that time apart. She quickly kissed him back, matching his desire.

He wanted her, there was no denying. And he could feel she wanted the same. Kissing her neck, he heard her moan. She could be quite loud, so he kissed her again to keep her quiet. They could not get caught, not like that. Opening her shirt, he grabbed her breasts and massaged them, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. Emily was a moaning mess by then.

Emily couldn’t take anymore, she wanted him inside of her. She wasn’t worried about how loud she was, at that point she didn’t care if they got caught. Opening his tactical vest, she was stopped by his hands and felt him pinned her own hands above her head. Keeping her hands there, she felt his hands searching her body until they stopped at her pants’ buttons. Undoing them, he quickly put a hand down her pants and lacy panties and rubbed her clit as fast as he could. It didn’t take long for her to cum. A loud moan was about to escape her lips when his lips crashed into hers, in an attempt to keep her quiet.

Turning her around, he quickly pulled her pants and panties down, along with his own. Aligning himself with her, he thrusted inside of her from behind. Evan kept thrusting and with each thrust, her moans were getting louder. Thinking on his feet, he pulled one of his combat gloves out of a vest pocket and shove it in her mouth. That would be enough to muffle the moans and screams of pleasure coming out of her.

Emily didn’t saw it coming. But truth be told, he was right in putting that thing in her mouth. She was so turned on and she had missed him so much that she knew she was gonna get even louder. All of a sudden, they heard John’s voice coming down the hall. They froze. Emily couldn’t remember if Evan had locked that door. If they would get caught like that, John would be pissed at both of them.

At first, knowing that John was coming down the hall, made Evan freeze, but now, for some reason, it made him fearless. He started thrusting again, feeling Emily trying to stop him but losing that fight with herself and soon she was moving with him. John’s voice was getting louder and Evan’s thrusts were getting faster. Evan was thanking God that he remembered to gag Emily with the glove, he could tell that she was losing it.

Suddenly, they heard John’s voice passing just outside the door and that’s when they both reached their peak. They could feel each other coming, her insides cramping around his cock, trying to suck whatever leftover cum that might’ve been left behind. He loved that feeling.

Emily was dizzy. Coming like that, with her adrenaline running high by the fear of getting caught, was too much for her. Feeling Evan fill her up with his cum was an amazing feeling, intensified by a thousand with the adrenaline. It was, by far, the best orgasm that she had ever had.

Making sure she was okay, Evan pulled out and arranged himself before turning her around and help her do the same. Kissing her gently, he told her that he loved her and she answered back. Double checking if they were presentable, they quietly made their way out of the room, promising each other that they would see each other that night, before going their separate ways.

“Who would’ve thought that an empty room, a glove and the risk of getting caught, could be so exciting?”, they both thought.


End file.
